Letting The Cat Out Of The Bag
by trishaj48
Summary: Eight people are keeping four secrets. A weekend in the country met to only relax and break the tension brought out the secrets. CSI is owned by it’s producers and writers, I barrow it for your enjoyment. My thanks to Wanda for beta reading this.


It was the first time in as long as any of the team could remember that everyone was off the same weekend. The team decided to get away from the city.

Gil, Sara, Warrick, Catherine, Nick, Sophia, Jim and Annie were all sitting on the front porch of Sophia's family home. The house was a large four bedroom two story older house that was located on what used to be a productive farm. The land and house had been in Sophia's family for well over 150 years. The interior of the house had not changed, Sophia liked it that way. The kitchen still had an old fashion wood burning stove for cooking. It had just been in the last few years that Sophia replaced the icebox with a modern refrigerator. There still was a working pump attached to the sink and one in the side yard, even though all the plumbing was upgraded two years ago. Each room had a fireplace for heating during the winter and several fans for cooling during the summer. Sophia had often said that the family house was her way of escaping the city and this weekend she invited her friends to come along with her and enjoy the serenity of the country.

"I love it here," Annie told Sophia after she had given everyone a tour of the house. "It's like stepping back in time," Jim added. "Yes," Nick added, "It's beautiful."

"How about you men stock all the wood boxes while we ladies start some dinner," Annie said as she stood. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea.

The men headed to the garage to gather the wood. "Looks like some of this is going to need to be chopped up," Warrick said, picking up an axe. Gil laughed, "Just don't chop off your toes." Nick and Warrick manned the axes while Gil and Jim carried the wood.

In the kitchen, Sophia had started the fire while Annie and Sara started peeling potatoes. Catherine was working on a batch of homemade biscuits. "This is really fun," Sara said.

After dinner had been eaten and the kitchen cleaned, Jim suggested they all take their coffee back to the porch, "It is such a beautiful night." They all agreed. Gil and Sara were sitting on a homemade double rocking chair, Jim and Annie were on the porch swing, and the others were sitting on the floor.

There was not much talking going on, as everyone was mostly just enjoying the sounds of nature and the beautiful night sky.

Warrick was sitting with his back against the wall, as Catherine smiled to herself and stood up. "You leaving us?" Warrick asked her. "No, just getting more comfortable," Catherine said, as she moved between Warrick's legs. Catherine leaned against him and smiled, "Much better." Warrick kissed the top of Catherine's head, "Yes." Everyone looked at them. Catherine giggled, "I guess the cat is out of the bag," she said, as she turned her head and kissed Warrick.

Sophia stood and walked over to Nick. "As long as we're letting cats run free," Sophia said, as she sat down. Sophia kissed Nick then snuggled between his legs too. "Where do you think we disappear to every time we get a chance," Sophia said.

Jim laughed, "Well I guess that answers my question. I was going to ask about sleeping arrangements." Everyone snickered.

"We know where we'll be sleeping," Sophia said, "I guess that just leaves you four." Annie looked at Jim and smiled, everyone knew they shared a history and half of them guessed it was a sexual one also. "No, it only leaves Gil and Sara," Annie said, stroking Jim's face.

Sara laughed and Gil blushed. "We have been trying to think of a way to tell all of you," Sara said, as she snuggled closer to Gil and laid her head on his shoulder. Everyone laughed. There was no doubt where any of them would be sleeping.

It was well after 10 pm when Sophia stood and stretched. "Our room is the first one on the left at the top of the stairs; the rest of you can pick which ever one you want."

Goodnights were said and all the couples found a room. Each room was furnished much the same, there was a large old fashion wooden four poster bed, a dresser and, thanks to the men, each room had a roaring fire going in the fireplace.

Warrick wrapped his arms around Catherine, "I hope these rooms are sound proof." "Why would that be Mr. Brown?" she said, smiling. Warrick kissed and nibbled at Catherine's neck, "Do you really need an answer to that?" "MMM, not really," Catherine said, turning to face him, "I just wanted to make sure we were both on the same page." Never taking her eyes off his, Catherine unbuttoned Warrick's shirt and spread it open. She moved her head down to kiss his chest, lightly running her tongue across a nipple, making him moan her name. Catherine looked up at Warrick, seeing a want in his eyes that equaled her own as Warrick eased her to the bed.

Sophia locked their door; Nick walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. Sophia's hands reach down to his belt buckle and quickly released it. Nick's pants slide down past his hips. Sophia moaned softly, as Nick's hands did away with her own pants. His hand slid inside, feeling her warm wetness beckoning him. Two fingers slid easily in. Sophia's hand grabbed Nick's growing manhood and stroked him madly. A moan escaped her lips as her eyes closed. Sophia wraps her arms around Nick's neck, their tongues danced around each other as Sophia wrapped her legs around Nick's waist. Effortlessly he carried her to the bed.

Annie pulled Jim's head down to her, ravaging his mouth with hers. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him enter her. Even after all the time they had been together, it was still a novelty, feeling him inside her. Annie gasped as she took Jim's entire length within her. Annie began to move beneath him and Jim responded to her, thrusting gently into her, feeling the walls of her opening stroking him tightly. Annie could hold him so completely; it thrilled Jim that they fit so perfectly together. Jim marveled at her, Annie was even a better lover now then she had been the first time.

In their room Gil kissed Sara, gently at first, then more passionately as his hand moved to caress her nipple. Gil explored her mouth with his tongue, urging her to do the same to him. With his free hand Gil moved to caress and cup the perfect roundness of her ass, pulling her towards him. Gil could feel himself grow hard as he slipped his right hand in between her legs. Sara groaned softly and spread them open for him, giving him more room. Sara gasped as his thumb flicked her clit and his middle finger expertly grazed her spot. Sara bit her lip to stifle her scream as he continued his movements with one hand, and found her breast with the other. Sara was near her climax; Gil moved his lips to hers to muffle her scream as her orgasm over took her. Gil was rock hard and needed to be inside the woman he loved. Slowly Sara climbed on top of Gil and they both gasped as he entered her. Gil's hands were on the bed near her sides, just above her hips. Sara's were resting gently on his chest. They slowly began moving with each other…matching each other perfectly, thrust for thrust, kiss for kiss and touch for touch.

Sleep found four very happy and very content couples.

The next morning our friends sat around the kitchen table enjoying a good old fashion country breakfast. Nothing was said about the events of the night before, there was no need too.

Monday morning came all too soon; as each car was being loaded Sophia told them they would have to do this again sometime. Nick looked at the others trying to figure out the best way to say what needed to be said. Gil knew just what was on Nick's mind, so grinning, Gil said, "I think when we are in Vegas the cat needs to stay IN the bag." Everyone released a sigh and nodded in agreement, some times secrets needed to be kept.


End file.
